Can't Find The Air
by crapazoidwtf
Summary: Blaine is alone & hiding under a piano. He wants to hear Kurt's voice, but he won't answer Blaine's calls. No one should have to experience something like this, but for a while Blaine thinks he deserves it. A one-shot about what would've happened if the shooting occurred during the break-up episode. Spoilers for episodes 4x04 & 4x18. Rated T for school shooting & strong language.


Author's Note: Ugh, so freakin sorry. This was seriously supposed to be up like a long time ago, but long story short, my little brother was hospitalized and then my computer crashed. YAY! Neither one was fun.

Anyways, it's finally HERE. The prompt I've been meaning to fulfill for '**Carol81Brazil**.' (which is at the end)

Happy Belated Christmas, Hanukkah, whatever you lovelies celebrate!

Spoilers to episodes 4x04 and 4x18!

No beta! All mistakes are my own!

Happy reading! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

* * *

(One-Shot)

Blaine frowned at the sight of Jake and Marley being flirty at one of their lockers. First they were being sweet and coy with one another in the cafeteria, now they're whispering and smiling about something he wasn't too sure about. God, he missed that. Missed the feeling of being young and in love. He missed the time when everything was simple and Kurt wasn't so far away. Blaine knew it had been the right decision to push Kurt towards New York, encourage him to chase his dreams, but…he just missed Kurt SO much. The young ex-Warbler missed having the love of his life in touching distance.

He drooped even more now, watching as Marley laughed out loud at something Jake said, putting a hand on his bicep just so she could touch him. Blaine shook his head, reminding himself that Kurt may not be there physically, but they were still going strong. They talk. They Skype…sort of. When Kurt has time…he's really busy. It's understandable. Sure they haven't properly spoken in a couple days, and he still hasn't congratulated Blaine on his presidential win. But, well…

***BUZZ BUZZ***

Blaine immediately brightened when the debonair picture of his boyfriend popped up on his phone. See? Kurt still remembered him. Why had he been so worried in the first place? "Hey, stranger." He answered affectionately.

"Hey! I…uh…crap, can you hold on one second?" Kurt said distractedly. Blaine furrowed his brows, pulling back to look at his phone questioningly. Why was Kurt calling him when he was obviously busy with work? "Isabelle Wright's office, how can I help you?"

Holding back a disappointed sigh, he clarified. "Um…it's me, Kurt."

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry." Kurt let out a tired breath. "Look, I've taken over Isabelle's phones for the week and they just won't stop RINGING."

"I-It's okay…i-if you want to call me back later?" Blaine hoped.

"Ugh, I can't. Isabelle said we have to get the column on the website by midnight tonight." Kurt paused in his quick explanation and took a deep breath, willing himself to really TALK to Blaine for a second. "Look, I know this is frustrating, it's frustrating for me too and I DON'T want to miss our phone dates, but…y-you know, this could be a career for me."

Blaine wilted at that, feeling guilty for being so needy when all Kurt was trying to do was find a place for himself. "I get that. I do, I really get it. It's just…I…I really miss you." He confessed. "A lot. Okay? I miss talking to you, and I miss hugging you, and…" Blaine lowered his voice a fraction, slightly blushing when he thought about it. "I miss messing around with you."

"Me too." Kurt cut him off. "B-But you're coming in two weeks, right?"

The optimistic lit in Kurt's voice made him pause, hating the fact that it would be two weeks before he saw Kurt again, but not wanting to make his boyfriend feel bad about something like that. "I know, but…what am I supposed to do until then? Hold my breath?" Blaine joked.

"Shoot, Joan Gideon's calling. She always has the best gossip." Kurt mused, causing Blaine to sulk. This was the first time they'd spoken in days and Kurt was more interested in the prospect of gossip than his own boyfriend? "Um…I will call you or text you on a break." He said much too quickly for Blaine's liking.

"Okay…I—" The line went dead. "I love you…" Blaine said, to nobody apparently. He turned off his phone and reluctantly trudged off towards his classroom. He could already tell this wasn't going to be a very good day.

* * *

Blaine played with the keys of the piano, the familiar notes of Duncan Sheik's 'Barely Breathing' filling the lonely room. Skipping his elective, he'd decided to mope around in the choir room before Glee started today. He just needed sometime to himself, time to sulk, time to think. Wow, he really was becoming pathetic, huh? Blaine pressed his cheek against the cool top of the black piano, staring forlornly at where his non-ringing phone lay. He swiped open his screen and called Kurt once more, sagging even further when his boyfriend's melodic voice-recording played through the speaker. Blaine jabbed the end button, shoving his phone slightly away before burying his face in his arms.

***BUZZ BUZZ***

The dark-haired boy's head shot up immediately, scrambling for his phone to unlock it and see…Eli? Blaine let his forehead thump against the Baldwin piano, beyond disappointed that Kurt hadn't texted him or called him back like he promised only to see that Sebastian's cousin had poked him on Facebook. Don't get him wrong; Eli was an okay guy. Blaine had talked to him a few times using messenger and they liked each other's statuses sometimes, but it was meaningless, something Blaine only took part in when he was bored. He doesn't even remember why he accepted his friend request in the first place, but for the sake of not being rude, he poked him back anyway.

***BUZZ BUZZ***

Ugh, what now?

_**What's up, sexy?**_

Blaine was floored by the sudden message, ignoring the way his ears turned hot at being complimented in what felt like days. But why would Eli say something like that? His profile clearly states that he is in a serious relationship with Kurt.

_**You want to come over?**_

His eyes widened, swallowing thickly as the heat spread from his ears down to his cheeks. A full on blush caused Blaine to downcast his eyes. Kurt was the only one supposed to make him feel that way. Kurt was the only one supposed to pay attention to him and make him feel wanted.

But…Kurt wasn't here.

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, pursing his lips as he stared at the messages. As much as he hated the idea of someone else paying attention to him that wasn't Kurt, he really hated being pushed aside even more. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being actual friends with this guy. It's not like he asked, 'hey, wanna fuck?' Maybe Eli was just lonely, like how Blaine was lonely. It couldn't hurt to just meet him, right? It's not like Blaine would let anything happen. No matter what, Kurt was his one and only. Even if lately it didn't seem like Kurt held him to that high a caliber anymore. At least this way, Blaine was wanted.

At least he wasn't being ignored.

Making a decision, Blaine sent off a quick confirmation to Eli. He picked up his satchel from the floor by the piano bench and decided to go home to freshen up. Might as well make a good first impression while he's at it, and Glee Club would survive one practice without him. Blaine got a small smile on his face. It's not what he expected to do after school today, but it's better than waiting all night for a call that may not come like a sad, clingy puppy.

***BANG***

Blaine froze in his footsteps, the loud sound jarring him out of his thoughts. The satchel slipped from his shoulders and Blaine was aware of murmuring, and shuffling happening outside of the choir room. People were bustling and running, it couldn't have been—

***BANG***

Then, there it was again. That deafening sound that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. A gun shot. As if on instinct, his hands shot forward to fumble with the doorknob, locking himself inside the choir room. Blaine watched as some lingering students in the hallway ran past the door window, seeking a safe place or a teacher. His whole body felt on edge, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He didn't even realize he was backing away from the door until the piano prodded his lower back, causing Blaine to shout in surprise.

He slapped a hand over his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest when he realized how loud he had just been. They heard him. They fucking heard him. No, no, no, no, no. He wasn't there. He. Was not. THERE. Blaine got down on all fours and crawled under the piano, tears stinging his eyes because of how scared he was. His only thoughts being _please, please let them not have heard me_.

Blaine scrunched himself up into a ball, arms wrapped around his pulled up knees and everything in his being just trying to become smaller. Was this really happening? Was someone really trying to harm another student or teacher with a GUN? Why would someone do that? How could they let this happen?

The door he'd just locked jiggled loudly, as if someone was trying to get in. Blaine put both hands over his mouth muffling his whimpers as he prayed for whomever it was to go away. It was getting harder to breathe. He could feel his lungs taking in air, but for some reason it wasn't enough. Only when the jiggling stopped, and footsteps ran back down the hallway did it get a little easier.

***BUZZ BUZZ***

The scared boy jerked up, he head grazing against the underside of the piano. His phone…KURT! Blaine dug into his pocket and swiped his finger shakily across the screen. A black pit of guilt settled into Blaine's stomach when he read the message and realized whom it was from.

_**Can't wait, cutie. ;)**_

He was a terrible person, and even worse boyfriend. How could he have ever justified meeting up with Eli? Blaine should have never even started talking to him. Throwing away the message, Blaine dialed Kurt's number. Figuring that if anything were to happen—_please dear God let nothing happen. Please, please, please I promise I won't even THINK about looking at someone else ever again. How could I be so STUPID?_—he just needed to hear his boyfriend's loving voice.

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now—"

Blaine ended the call and tried again.

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel. Sorry I can't come to the phone—"

"Fuck, Kurt please…" He whispered, hanging up and dialing again.

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel. Sorry I can't—"

Blaine sniffed loudly and rubbed at his watery eyes, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to reveal him to anyone lurking in the school. _I'm so sorry, Kurt. Fuck, what's wrong with me?_ No, he wasn't going to give up. Kurt would want to talk to him.

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel. Sorry—"

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel—"

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel—"

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel—"

Blaine stared at his phone, hope shattered and heart aching. He sent off a few half hearted text messages, hoping that maybe his boyfriend might be more inclined to tap a few buttons, but it didn't seem likely. Kurt didn't want to talk to him. But when did Kurt ever want to talk to Blaine anymore? He was just holding Kurt back, a constant reminder of the Ohio life that Kurt wanted to leave behind. And instead of trying to let Kurt go, allow him to be all he can be. Blaine was just dragging him down, forcing him to pay attention to someone who wasn't worth it anymore. He needed to face fact. Kurt was moving on, and Blaine should let him. _One more time. Just one more time._

"Hi! You've reached Kurt Hummel. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Au revoir!"

Blaine hung up before the beep sounded, chuckling wetly at how cute his boyfriend's French accent was. No one could ever replace Kurt in his life. Not Eli. Not Sebastian. Nobody. He felt his breath hitch uncomfortably. Maybe he deserved to be there, hiding under a piano. Maybe this was his punishment, the price to pay for being unfaithful. Kurt would be happier without him, better without him.

***BANG BANG BANG***

The scared boy clutched his phone to his chest when he heard someone bang incessantly on the door, biting his lower lip so his silent cries and harsh breathing couldn't be heard. Someone banged on the door harsher, jiggling and yanking on the knob frantically. Blaine felt himself fall to side, curling up into a small ball and trying desperately to quiet his hitching cries. It was getting harder to breathe, to take in air. _JUST GO AWAY!_

For a few seconds, maybe a minute, everything was quiet. Blaine peeked open his eyes he doesn't remember closing, his fingers uncurling from their numbing state where they gripped his phone. Were they…?

The other door swung open.

The one Blaine forgot all about.

The one he forgot to lock.

If Blaine thought it was hard to keep quiet, hard to breathe, it was nothing compared to now. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, shielding his arms in front of his face. He knew whoever was in the room could hear him. Blaine was hyperventilating too loudly to go unnoticed. Calculated footsteps could be heard in the quiet room. They almost seemed to echo in the stillness. Blaine was shaking now, the steady footsteps getting louder and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, locking up his entire body as he waited for something to happen, completely ignoring the building pressure in his chest. But when an unseen hand landed on his shoulder, Blaine didn't even have enough air to scream.

* * *

"Isabelle Wright's office, how can I help you? Please hold."

"Isabelle Wright's office, how can I help you? Please hold."

"Isabelle Wright's office, how can I help you? Please hold."

Kurt slumped back in his chair once he directed that last call, taking off his headset and popping his neck after being hunched over the desk for so long. It didn't help that Blaine had been calling nonstop. He told Blaine that he'd call him on a break. It's not his fault he hadn't been allowed one yet.

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ***

Oh God, not again. Kurt knew he'd been really busy lately and Blaine tended to text or call too much when he didn't answer back, but this was ridiculous. He was at WORK. "Blaine, I love you. But please, I'm trying to—"

"Kurt?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Mrs. Anderson? W-Why are you—"

"Are you with him? Please tell me you're with him."

"With who? Mrs. Anderson, what are talking about?" He asked confusedly.

She choked on a sob, "Kurt please, just stay with him while me and Richard try to find a flight back to Ohio. It doesn't seem like we can today, and all I want to do is be with my baby."

Kurt felt something uneasy settle in his stomach, completely ignoring the ringing as Isabelle's phones started ringing again. "Mrs. Anderson, I genuinely do not know what you are talking about. I-Is Blaine all right? Has something happened?"

"W-W-What? Y-You don't…R-RICHARD!" She yelled.

There was the sound of the phone being handed off, before a gruffer but still distraught voice said his name. "Kurt."

He swallowed nervously, "Mr. Anderson."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Ohio already? Isn't this your weekend to visit Blaine?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes sir, but my boss needed me to work last minute. I-I couldn't say no." He felt his eyes sting with wetness. Blaine's parents hardly ever called him directly, unless…there was something seriously wrong. "Mr. Anderson, not to sound rude, but neither one of you ever call me just to chit-chat. If something's wrong, wrong with Blaine, I NEED to know."

Mr. Anderson sighed on the other end, "Your father hasn't reached you, has he?"

"MR. ANDERSON, WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Kurt was getting scared now. There wasn't time to beat around the bush.

"There was a shooting…at McKinley."

Kurt's blood running cold did even begin to describe what he was feeling. He felt physically ill. His body felt numb. The words kept swirling around in his head, but it didn't make them anymore believable.

"…laine's in the hospital."

"What?" Kurt squeaked. No, no, he heard that wrong. He couldn't…

"I said 'Blaine's in the hospital.' Your father had called us and we can't get a flight to Ohio until tomorrow." Richard explained, trying to keep himself calm for his wife's benefit.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod." Getting up from his chair, because DAMN those incessant phones. "I'm going home. I'm going home right now."

The phone seemed to have been passed again, but next Kurt heard Mrs. Anderson's voice. "Will you take of our Blainey until we can get there? And tell him we love him? Will you, Kurt? Please?"

Kurt wiped at his eyes fiercely, nodding his head even though Blaine's parents couldn't see him. "I'm leaving work right now. I-I'm going to be with Blaine. I NEED to be with him."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Promise to update us?"

"I will." With that, Kurt hung up his phone. He turned into Isabelle's office, "Isabelle!"

The woman jumped from her hunched position at her desk. Removing her reading glasses when she saw how distraught her intern looked. "Kurt, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, blue eyes welling up with tears in her presence. "I-I'm fine. I-I-It's my boyfriend. There was a sh-shooting. A-And h-he…I don't…" He fought back the sobs crawling up his throat, his body shaking with the effort.

Isabelle shot up from her seat and brought the poor young man in for a hug, lightly petting his perfectly styled hair while he tried to regain his composure. "Kurt, honey. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Come on. Look at me." She pulled herself away from Kurt slightly, wiping his cheeks with her thumbs affectionately. "Deep breaths, Kurt. In…out…in…out." Kurt nodded along with Isabelle, shakily inhaling and exhaling as she instructed. "There you go, feel better?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"Good. Now, tell me what's got my best intern queuing the waterworks." She smiled warmly, reaching behind her for the tissue box to offer up to Kurt.

He pulled a tissue out gratefully, blowing his nose embarrassingly loud before attempting to explain to her what's happened. "It's my boyfriend, Blaine. He's in the hospital. His parents told me there was a shooting at his school, my old school. And I…I just need to go be with him. I don't know if he's all right, if he's scared, if he's hurt." Kurt sniffed into his fist, willing himself not to breakdown in front of his employer.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" She grabbed a coat from the rack behind her and some keys from her desk drawer. "We'll take the jet."

"W-We? You can do that?"

Isabelle smiled, "I'm the executive, and Anna will understand. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have had that amazing makeover video. Plus I'm dying to meet this adorable boyfriend you always gush about."

Kurt felt his lower lip trembling at the unabashed kindness, gratefully following after his wonderful employer. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother."

Isabelle giggled, "Bippity boppity boo."

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine slept in his hospital bed, looking smaller than normal with an IV attached to his arm and hospital scrubs. According to Santana, who had been searching for Brittney in the chaos had came across Blaine hiding under the choir room piano. She has barely touched his shoulder when his eyes had snapped open fearfully. Santana didn't even have time to calm down a hyperventilating Blaine before he'd passed out. It could have been a lot worse. Kurt knew that. But it was still such a relief to see him, unhurt, and alive. Thank goodness for Isabelle and the company jet, he might not have been able to get a last minute flight otherwise. Well, his father would keep Isabelle occupied for the time being. He just really needed some alone time with Blaine first.

He walked over towards the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Kurt touched the side of Blaine's face tentatively, loving the warmth of the cheek against his palm. Then he ran his fingers through Blaine's soft loose curls, "Blaine, baby."

Blaine shifted slightly, unconsciously leaning into the hand massaging his head. "Hmm?"

Kurt giggled, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Blaine's. "You awake, hun?"

Blaine groaned tiredly once more, peeking an eye open when he still felt the fingers running through his hair. "Huh?"

He smiled, "Hi."

"Kurt? Kurt, is it really you?" Blaine asked hopefully, trying to struggle to sit up.

Kurt shushed him, softly pressing Blaine back down into a laying position. "Yeah, it's really me." He grabbed one of Blaine's hands, lacing their fingers together. "Oh, Blaine. I was so worried. Your parents called about the shooting, and then they said you were in the hospital. Oh my God, I thought the worst." Kurt choked out, pressing closer to Blaine and burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine felt his eyes water too, turning to the side so he could coax Kurt from his neck. "You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't. I don't deserve you."

"What? Of course I had to come. I love you, Blaine."

"No! No, you don't get it. This whole thing is my fault. I deserved everything that happened today and more." Blaine explained, trying to scoot away from the blue-eyed boy, but that only made Kurt settle down next to him on the mattress.

"Blaine, don't ever say that again, okay? Nobody deserves to go through something like this…nobody." Kurt gently pulled Blaine to his chest. Careful of his IV and arranging them so Blaine was curled into his side with his head resting on Kurt's chest.

"But you don't understand…you don't know what was about to happen. What I was about to do, or maybe I wasn't. Shit, I don't even know. Just know I screwed up…I screwed up big time." Blaine whispered into Kurt's chest. "I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

Kurt hugged Blaine closer, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feel of Kurt's hard body against his own because he knew this was probably going to be the last time he would ever feel Kurt. After his confession, that is. "I think I almost cheated on you."

He gasped, there wasn't much else he could do. Besides feel his heart breaking. "What?"

"I'm so sorry. I was going to meet up with this guy I'd been talking to on Facebook for a while. It had all been friendly, until it wasn't anymore."

"So what? You were just going to meet up with some random stranger?"

"God, it sounds so stupid when you say it like that."

"Blaine…why?"

Blaine shook his head. "I was so lonely. Which is no excuse…but it's the truth. You'd been ignoring me, dismissing me for weeks. It felt like…like no matter how much I wanted to see you, touch you, BE with you…you just didn't want me anymore. You were off doing so many amazing things and meeting so much more interesting people, and here I was, your uninteresting needy boyfriend. Everyone here had somebody and I had no one. I was all alone and—and it felt like I lost my best friend, as well as my boyfriend."

He looked up at Kurt when a minute passed of him not saying anything, shocked when he saw more tears running down the paler boy's flawless skin. "I'm a terrible boyfriend…"

"No, Kurt, no. I didn't tell you this to put the blame on you. I'M responsible. I'd convinced myself that it was just to talk, just have someone to hang out with that seemed to be as lonely as I was. But I knew deep down it was a load of crap. I knew it. I'd probably be there now, sitting in his house and just being the scum of the earth."

"But you're not…you're in a hospital bed, trying to get over a traumatic experience."

"Dammit, Kurt. Don't you see? You should be with someone who isn't so pathetic, who won't go looking for attention when you're trying to better yourself, who knows how to be something other than 'Kurt Hummel's high school boyfriend.' " Blaine trailed off, swallowing thickly after he'd finally said it loud.

"Is that it? Are you done?"

Blaine nodded, waiting for the inevitable. "Break up with me anytime now."

"You know what? Stop. Just stop. I am not breaking up with you." Kurt said incredulously.

"Y-You're not?"

"And let you off the hook that easily? Hell no. You know me better than that." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, annoyed that Blaine would even suggest such a thing.

"I don't understand."

Kurt sighed then, "Blaine, I LOVE YOU. I. LOVE. YOU. You're the most important person in the world to me. I mean, yeah, ok, I'm pissed the flip off that you almost cheated, but you didn't. You haven't done anything yet. We're not broken. We can still fix this, fix us. Okay?"

"You mean it?"

He nodded, "I love you too much to give up on us now."

"Oh, Kurt. I love you too, so much. And I'm so fucking sorry."

Kurt cut Blaine off with his lips, kissing him forcefully and desperately. "Nu uh, no more. I just want you to concentrate on getting better right now."

"Kurt…"

"Don't get me wrong, once you're better we're going to have a serious talk. Most likely one that will involve me shouting a lot, we're going to get all our feelings laid out. I don't ever want us to get to this point again, okay?" He explained sincerely.

Blaine smiled, snuggling more comfortable into his boyfriend's side. "Okay."

"What even happened? Santana told me she barely touched you and then you just…passed out?"

Blaine frowned, "It was a panic attack, a bad one at that. I probably wouldn't have even been hospitalized if it hadn't been for the fact that I was so scared I passed out from it. It's been so long since I had one that I didn't even realize what it was until it was too late."

"You used to get panic attacks?"

"Yeah, after the Sadie Hawkins incident I used to get them a lot. Ugh, they're probably going to put me back on Ativan after this." Blaine pouted.

Kurt giggled at his boyfriend's grumblings, scooting down so both their heads were lying on the pillows and their foreheads were pressed against one another. "My poor baby."

Blaine felt his lips quirk at the corners, "It's doesn't matter. You're here now—wait. Kurt, what about you job? Are you going to get in trouble for leaving like—"

"Shh…calm down. Everything's okay, and no, I'm not in trouble. My boss, Isabelle, she actually flew up here with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, she took me on the company jet and everything. She said I talk about you so much that she just had to meet my amazing, wonderful boyfriend. Once you can have more than one visitor, I'll introduce you. Though, right now I'm sure she's having a grand old time with my dad. Just hope he isn't sharing anything too embarrassing with her."

"Wow, she really does sound like a Fairy Godmother." Blaine said, in awe. "W-Why is your dad here though?"

"Are you kidding? Once Carole saw that you were being admitted and Santana told her what happened, my dad took off work to come down here. He was really worried about you."

Blaine felt his eyes grow misty, touched by Mr. Hummel's concern. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You really don't get how much we all care for you, do you?" Kurt snaked an arm around Blaine's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. "Wanna hear something really out of the ordinary? Your parents called me."

"NO, they did?"

Kurt nodded, "Mhmm…your mom was a wreck. But you know what she asked? She asked me to take of her Blainey. She wants you to know that they love you."

Blaine smiled tiredly, "They must really like you then. I'm glad. Only took them about two years but, I'm still glad."

Kurt giggled, "You're adorable." He put his hand against Blaine's cheek, caressing his thumb against it while Blaine tried not to damn near purr at the action. "Getting sleepy, honey?"

"Mhmm…tired."

"Well, how about you get some sleep and I'll go let everyone know how you're doing?"

Blaine whined, "Noooo, don't go. Lay with me, just till I fall asleep."

Kurt laughed lightly, never one to turn down Blaine's pleading puppy dog eyes. "All right, all right. Just till you fall asleep."

Blaine's expression lit up, still sleepy, but a bit more happy. He laced the hands between them together, tilting his head to kiss Kurt one more time.

It may not have perfect, but it certainly wasn't broken.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Prompt: "I know this is a little late, but I really would like to read a fic about the shooting happening in before the break-up. Like when Kurt's ignoring Blaine's call..."

From: **Carol81Brazil**

A/N: Didn't intend for it to be almost 5k, but whatever. Hope you liked it, **Carol81Brazil**!

Well, hope you guys enjoyed it, that you had awesome holiday fun, and that I'll be back soon with more stuff. (taking my computer in to get checked out so we'll see) Love you guys, and as always, please review!


End file.
